Dovah la historia de una dragona dorada
by Danielle L Vanning
Summary: A la rivera del rio Shannon se extiende el valle Dovah, morada de Dragones... en un mundo donde los monstruos son los humanos... Dragones, Hadas, Vampiros y otros seres magicos reinan.
1. Ficha de perfil

**Nombre del personaje:**

Aeryn McNally

 **Especie:**

Cría de dragón dorado con algunos meses de haber nacido a la fecha, en años humanos aparenta unos 3 o 4.

 **Sexo:**

Femenina

 **Habilidades:**

Actualmente no ejerce ni parece tener habilidades demasiado desarrolladas

 **Apariencia:**

La pequeña aún no tiene el suficiente autocontrol para camuflar por completo su imagen a la de un humano común y corriente, y por lo general se deja ver con su larga cola, de la punta de este nace un penacho de suaves cabellos dorados del mismo tono que su cabello que con el tiempo se harán gruesas hasta convertirse en una especie de púas, sus ojos tienen el iris blanco por la pérdida de la vista, se guía por sus otros sentidos, siempre anda sin zapatos para ayudarse a percibir las vibraciones del suelo y guiarse mejor. Y ya que era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo ella no tiene conciencia que su ceguera no es normal, su piel es pálida y si se mira con atención se puede notar el patrón de escamas que en realidad cubre su cuerpo, su cabecita por general está adornada con una corona de flores o hermosos listones para cubrir el nacimiento de sus cuernitos igualmente dorados.

 **Personalidad:**

demasiado tranquila, educada, alegre y parlanchina, aunque puede sentir y presentir las emociones que la rodean, influir en ellas o dejarse llevar, suele repetir palabras por el simple hecho de serle desconocidas o por que se le hacen graciosas aunque no sepa su significado. Inocente hasta rayar en lo despistada e ingenua. Pero jamás haría algo con malas intenciones. No le gusta que le señalen su discapacidad aunque hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho pero, aun así lo negará.

 **Habilidades:**

Sus habilidades en este punto son mínimas, pero desde el huevo es capaz de percibir e incluso manipular ligeramente las emociones de quienes los rodean, generalmente para calmarlos o hacerlos sentir felices aunque no tengan una razón exacta. También es capaz de cambiar su apariencia aunque en éste punto algo la delata como la aparición de su colita o que su voz no cambie aun que intente pasar por un adulto y sus ilusiones no duran más de unos segundos o minutos cuando mucho y si se concentra mucho a veces logra escupir unas chispas doradas que con el tiempo y practica serán llamas.

 **Manías o trastornos:**

Por lo general cuando miente juguetea con el borde de la tela de sus vestidos con nerviosismo y cuando se asusta abraza su colita. Tiende a adoptar a cuanto animalillo encuentra y siempre les pone nombres. Cuando quiere algo o encuentra algo nuevo o incluso se siente celosa abraza al objeto/persona y repite 3 veces "mío". Se lleva cosas a la boca para probarlos, sentirlos o por la simple ociosidad entre estas hierbas, papelitos y tela y por algún motivo odia las uvas pasas y los caramelos así como la comida humana cocida y condimentada incluyendo galletas y chocolates. Pero disfruta mucho de las semillas de cacao.

 **Miedos:**

Su mayor miedo es perderse o quedarse sola, y siente un especial terror por los humanos especialmente los hombres.

 **Gustos:**

Le encanta el atún en pequeños bocados pero no concibe la idea que los "bocaditos" son de pescado ya que los suele tomar como mascotas, gusta de los camarones pelados y los trocitos de salmón. Y los pescados de otros tipos, generalmente los pequeños no le gustan.

 **Armas:**

No siente interés alguna por las armas y hasta ahora no conoce ninguna, ni su uso o utilidad, ni de la maldad.

 **Discapacidades:**

Sufre pérdida del sentido de la vista en su totalidad al recibir un golpe días antes de eclosionar. Tiene una cicatriz que comienza sobre su ojo izquierdo, cruza por su nariz y baja por la mejilla derecha.

[FECHA DE CREACCIÓN DE ÉSTA FICHA A 3 MESES DEL NACIMIENTO DE LA CRIA]


	2. erase una pequeña familia

~~~~Aeryn McNally. ~~~~

Me acomodo una vez más en el ya demasiado reducido espacio de mi cascarón mientras llevo mi manita diestra a mi boca chupando mi dedito, gesto que me calma y me arrulla, mientras en el exterior escucho la voz de mi mami cantarme como todas las noches, de forma perezosa moveteo mi colita sintiendo el nido en el que me ha acostado, me encanta la sensación de las suaves briznas de hierva sobre las finas escamas de mi colita y las cosquillas que me provocan. Es esa hora en el atardecer que esta próxima a oscurecer pero la luz brillante hace que el interior de mi casita se vuelva naranja y proyecta las sombras de mi mami cuando me toma entre sus brazos, siento la calidez de su cuerpo y su aliento calentándome para que no tenga frio.

Pasé la tarde rodando alrededor del nido, ansiosa y emocionada escuchando las voces de otros adultos, mientras el señor "Dagomil" me daba ánimos y me hablaba mientras intentaba atraparme para detener mis vueltas y me decía que esperaba con ansias conocerme. Me detuve y pensé un momento estremeciéndome y haciendo que mi cascaron vibre por el movimiento a veces al oír a los adultos escuchaba de cosas malas que ocurrían "afuera" y me daba miedo… tal vez sería mejor quedarme ahí, estaba cómoda, caliente y segura. Pongo mis manitas sobre la suave pero firme cascara que me cubre casi como si la acariciara, sé que la extrañaré.

Me acomodé de nuevo en posición fetal mientras por fuera movía la colita de forma perezosa mientras la luz se oscurecía y la temperatura bajaba escuche la voz de mi mami aun cantando, me acomodé de nuevo pateando y empujando el cascaron aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para romperlo, sin embargo del pequeño agujerito de donde mi cola había salido se hizo una cuarteada alargada que pude distinguir apenas como una sombra por la luz, me acomodé y comencé a voltearme hasta que mi colita entro al cascaron y asomé el rostro para mirar con un ojito el exterior con curiosidad, las sombras eran borrosas pero sentí un movimiento repentino, mamá se había dado cuenta y me levantaba frente a ella para mirar por el pequeño orificio, yo, temerosa me hice un ovillo apretadito en el interior soltando un gruñidito entre travieso y sorprendido ante lo cual mamá me arrullo y comenzó a decir algunas suaves y dulces palabras para calmarme y prometiendo cuidarme siempre, lentamente asomé de nuevo mi ojito y con una manita intenté hacer más grande el huequito.

Después de un par de minutos desistí, más cansada que nada, y bostece mientas escuchaba a mi mami decir que mañana sería un gran día y debía dormir, casi como si pudiera verme a través de la blanca capa bostezar y acomodarme, llevé la el dedito diestro a mi boquita chupándolo mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Mañana iba a nacer, mañana mi cascaroncito se rompería y por fin podría ver a mi mami por primera vez, mañana por fin conocería el mundo del que mis hermanitos y el señor "Dagomir" tanto me hablaban. Y se fue el último pensamiento que tuve antes de quedar completa y cómodamente dormidita.


	3. El ataque a los nidales del Dovah

EL ATAQUE A LOS NIDALES DEL DOVAH... NO HAY AMOR MÁS GRANDE QUE EL DE UNA MADRE HACIA SUS CRIAS.

(Irlanda, Valle Dovah, cerca del cauce del rio Shannon 3 meses atrás...)

Durante largos días y noches la dragona caótica cuidaba de los pequeños huevos que tenía acomodados en su nido, emocionada por los próximos nacimientos acariciaba con su nariz una por uno los cascarones acomodándolos y respirando encima para calentarlos. Una vez terminada su pequeña y diaria tarea extendió las alas dispuesta a cazar algunos peces en las aguas del Río Shannon a unos pocos metros de donde escondía su nido. Mientras tanto y sin siquiera sospechar en las afueras de la concurrida villa mercenarios y ladrones se reunían para cazar dragones con fines mezquinos, pues entre sus leyendas humanas se decía que la gloria, invulnerabilidad e invencibilidad se ganaba con la sangre de las poderosas criaturas. dirigieron se entonces hacia el valle donde esperaban ver colonias de las enormes criaturas hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a gritar y llamar a los otros señalando algo escondido entre las altas malezas y abriéndose paso a punta de espada descubrieron el nido de aquella dragona, felicitándose unos a otros por tal hallazgo decidieron robar aquellos huevos...

[IC/IR- Ayleen McNally] -Sobrevolando el perímetro a la redonda, preocupada por las crías que yacían en el los nidales aledaños al rio Shannon, Ayleen con premura halla una presa en el rio, entre la maleza a las orillas, observa ligeramente a su presa y con mayor premura, se lanza sobre ella sin Piedad alguna, lanzando sus Afiladas garras, atravesándola en su estómago hasta dejar a la vista las vísceras de esta. *Al fin algo de alimento para cuando mis bebés venga al mundo* piensa mientras con agilidad levanta nuevamente vuelo al encuentro con sus crías. De un momento a otro su mente se ve atacada por los gritos de las pequeñas crías *Mami, Mami mami* Gritaban ellas a su mente llamándole, lo cual me hace volar a toda velocidad por los aires, al ver hacia abajo logra divisar un grupo de 6 grandes y fornidos hombres con espadas y grandes cascos con una especie de armadura con dos cuernos a los costados y sus vestiduras de pieles de animales que recubren tan varoniles cuerpos. Sin más preámbulos Tomando impulso por los aires cae en picada a 100 km/ hora hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los opresores y con sus alas, aletea al rededor a fin de crear ráfagas de viento para lanzarlos lejos o a lo sumo espantarlos. Seguido a ello concentra un poco su energía y sin más ni más lanza un ataque de escupitajos venenosos a fin de que cada gota de ácido derrame sus efectos por los cuerpos de tan fornidos hombres que osan en atacar sus tierras. Se anteponga ante el nido de los pequeños huevos y delante de los humanos, lanzándoles coletazos con tal de hacerles perder el equilibrio y lanzarlos lejos. Batiéndose así en una lucha áspera por la intromisión en las tierras Shannon. Después gira la mirada a la derecha y sus ojos se abren como platos al ver que las crías ya no están ahí, no están, ha perdido a los 6 bellos huevos, y no puede oír sus vocecillas mentales. Sin percatarse que solo una estaba debajo de los arbustos oculto. Entonces, lanzó un rugido que resonó en todo el lugar, de ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo por haber perdido esa batalla; sin notar que uno de los hombres sí vio el pequeño huevo que aún estaba entero y había corrido en pos de él aprovechando la distracción de la dragona-

[IR-IC Aeryn McNally] ~aun en su pequeño huevo sentía los movimientos de afuera, fue sacudida, lanzada y pasada de mano en mano por algunos minutos desesperantes y para su pesar no podía sentir la presencia de sus hermanitos, lo que lo único que podía hacer era gritar esforzándose por que su madre pudiera escuchar sus lloriqueos, a la distancia escuchaba los gritos y gruñidos que hacían eco en su pequeño huevo, estaba segura que su madre ya se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien, de repente el movimiento se detuvo, lo que fuera que lo provocara gritó y soltó el huevo dejándolo caer, para su suerte sobre algunas hojas secas que amortiguaron su caída aunque el bruco movimiento le hizo una cuarteadura en el cascarón, la pequeña con curiosidad acerco una manita y toco aquella curiosa rayita, segundos después sintió como de nuevo era movida, probablemente uno de aquellos "seres gritones" le había vuelto a coger, desesperada rodaba dentro de su espacio chillando de miedo llamando a su madre~

-desesperada Ayleen buscó con su olfato rastro de esos hombres, pero al parecer este aroma desagradable a humano, desaparecía a medida que la niebla recubre el lugar con más intensidad. *cuando los vea de nuevo, estoy segura que Jamás desearan haber nacido, eso lo juro* entonces, posando su olfato nuevamente en el casi suelo, un aroma especifico captó su atención, *ese aroma… Ese aroma…* caminó en dirección opuesta al lugar de donde iba. Si, detectaba un aroma familiar que la llevaba a él como por instinto. De la nada llega a unos matorrales secos que estaban cercanos a la cueva nidal, *un momento…* la dragona rápidamente corrió hacia ellos y cuando movió con su hocico los matorrales haciéndolos a un lado, vio a un hombre, de mediana talla, Gordo y barbado, le faltaban algunos dientes, cejas pobladas, ojos azules rubio y de apariencia corpulenta y maciza vestido tal cual como sus compañeros, y en su brazo derecho, acunaba uno de sus huevos de dragón. Tan pronto Ayleen asomo su cabeza entre la maleza, el regordete hombre tomó impulso para salir a correr, pero no lo logró con éxito ya que la preocupada Ayleen con un coletazo lo mando lejos por los aires haciéndolo chocar contra una pared rocosa, haciendo soltar el huevo y este rodando por entre la maleza, golpeando fuertemente el cascaron creándole una leve hendidura en ella. La dragona al ver que el huevo esta ya a una distancia considerable del humano, pega un rugido grave que hace que resuene en todo el bosque haciendo así, que el regordete hombre se alejara corriendo de aquel esplendido lugar. Ella se acerca al huevo y con total delicadeza lo deposita en su boca y lo conduce a su cueva nidal para seguirlo incubando como lo había venido haciendo desde hacía un tiempo.-

~el movimiento ya tenía mareada a la pequeña, que asustada se encogía cuanto podía en su cascaron como si eso le ayudara a huir de aquel horror, no dejaba de chillar en su mente, lloriqueando porque todo acabara y sentir pronto el cálido aliento y la suave voz de su madre arrullándola para tranquilizarla mientras ella dormía y soñaba como sería el exterior. De un momento a otro se sintió volar y algo entro en el cascaron, y como si el tiempo se detuviera la pequeña volteo el rostro hacia el origen del atronador sonido, la pequeña fractura que su huevo tenia se venció y un objeto largo negro y puntiagudo entro al huevo, en una fracción de segundos, menos de un parpadeo la pequeña sintió un dolor indescriptible en el rostro y se llevó las pequeñas manitas cubriéndose, el objeto como entró salió y mientras lloraba de dolor una vez más su huevo rodo y a lo lejos el rugido de su madre hizo eco en el lugar, para luego sentir la calidez de su aliento rodearla y aun que aun lloraba comenzó a calmar a la pequeña, que no apartaba las manos de su rostro aunque no podría abrir más los ojitos el dolor era demasiado~

-Ayleen escuchaba atentamente el re-sonido de la pequeña cría que yacía en el cascaron y la cual emitía chillidos lastimeros, los cuales para sus oídos eran ensordecedores. -Ya está bebe mío o mía... No temas! te habla mama! -le susurra ella al huevito que está cuidando. Su cálido aliento es esparcido por el cascaron a fin de que por medio de este que la cría que venía en camino se sintiera más seguro. Seguido a ello comienza a tararearle una canción en Lenguaje álfico a fin de darle confianza a la cría para que deje de llorar- utúlien. sinome  
et eärello endorenna maruvan ar hildinyar tenn` ambar-metta. [Que significa: "desde el gran mar a la tierra media he venido.  
En este lugar morare. Y mis herederos hasta el fin del mundo"] -seguido a ello Ayleen se recuesta en su cama hecha de diamantes y tesoros en donde está cerca de ella el huevo de dragón, acostándose al lado derecho del nido enroscando su larga y pesada cola al rededor del nido de dragón que estaba en su costado, ella entrecierra los ojos tan solo para tomar una siesta.-

~la pequeña lloriqueaba aunque más calmada se escuchaban sus sollozos ahogados resonando en el silencioso espacio que le rodeaba, se restregó los ojitos de nuevo con gesto nervioso mientras el dolor bajaba, sintiéndose más calmada al escuchar la nana que su madre entonaba hasta quedar lentamente dormida, se estiro en el pequeño espacio acomodándose y de repente su patita cedió saliendo por el pequeño huequito antes hecho, despierta por la curiosidad intento abrir los ojos pero el escozor volvió a atacarla y decidió mantenerlos fuertemente cerrados mientras tocaba la superficie del huevo hasta que s manita dio con lado astillado y saco su bracito curiosa al sentir una corriente extraña y fresca que le hacía cosquillas sobre la aun tierna piel que tenía, lanzo unos gruñidito ante su descubrimiento con emoción.~

-La dragona, sabía que algo no estaba bien, la cría lloraba mucho y esto a ella la preocupaba. Esperaba que la nana en idioma extraño le calmaría al igual que su aliento para mantenerla tranquila y se sintiera a salvo. La vieja dragona suspira y tomando con su cola el nido ella lo acerca más contra su regazo para darle más seguridad, entonces ella queda suspendida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos y vacila un poco preguntándose para sí misma: *Y si... Y si utilizo un poco de mi energía curativa para calmarla... será que servirá?* la dragona sin pensarlo mas, concentra todas sus energías en el llamado punto del tercer ojo y manda sus descargas energéticas curativas al rededor del huevillo, haciendo así que un fuerte destello de luz lo recubra completamente. En un momento, la dragona se desconcentra gracias al "crack" que proviene del huevo, ella al volver la mirada hacia el costado del huevo queda pasmada ya que ve como un bracito sale por el orificio derecho. *Sera que... Sera que está por nacer?* vuelve la mirada al otro lado y ve como se asoma por otro orificio una especie de garrita diminuta que mueve sus deditos arrugándolos como si le diera la bienvenida al mundo del que ella vivía. La dragona simplemente se pone en pie y sentándose a su lado se queda observándolo un poco y muy detenidamente, y con su hocico lo mueve de un lado a otro como meciéndolo como si le diera ánimos para que saliera o en su defecto para que se tranquilizara.-

~el aliento de su madre calienta su pequeño hogar y detiene sus llantos únicamente gimoteando mientras el dolor disminuye, suelta un chillido, el primero que sale de su garganta y no de su mente, suena como un murmullo casi el lloriqueo de un bebé aunque más agudo mientras abre y cierra su garrita intentando atrapar el aire que cosquillea ante su tacto, una sensación nueva para ella, de repente tomada por sorpresa se asusta al sentir un movimiento y se recluye de nuevo en su cascaron, pero este es suave y repetitivo, apenas un vaivén, un suave arrullo, abre su boquita y un bostezo escapa de sus labios, pronto tendrá que salir, su instinto se lo dice, la membrana que la cubría en el huevo se ha roto y ahora el interior parece secarse dejando sólo espacio vacío, pero ella estaba temerosa de encontrarse a los "seres gritones" ¿volvería a sentir aquel dolor?. Una vez más se llevó las manitas a los ojos frotándoselos con cuidado esperando poder abrirlos de nuevo pronto, y así lentamente se acomodó girando en el huevo haciendo que este vibrara suavemente hasta que logro su objetivo y tuvo entre sus brazos la larga colita y con esa compañía y sintiendo cercana la presencia de su madre lentamente cayó en un sueño tranquilo~

-al ver que el movimiento y los gritos de la bebecita han terminado y Ayleen la nota ya más tranquila, posa su pata derecha en el cascaron meneándolo de un lado a otro para ver que le había pasado al cascaron y ver de dónde es que salían esos piececitos, Por un instante encontró un pequeño hoyo en el cascaron y ella Asoma su ojo a través del él y ve un pequeño cuerpo ligeramente incomodo en su interior acostado de espaldas a donde Ayleen está viendo. Al darle vuelta se da cuenta que una cola larga y el final suave llena de pelitos en su punta sobresale del cascaron. De un momento a otro esta se esconde dentro y ese pequeño cuerpecito se aferra a ella con premura, Ayleen suspira alegremente y con un poco de tierra húmeda trata de cubrir los agujeros para que no se lastime la cría ni su cascaron, ella retira su mirada de él y con su cola se aferra al nido acercándolo a ella lenta y cuidadosamente- Duerme preciosa, Duerme bien... -dicho esto Ayleen recuesta su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y entrecerrando los ojos se queda dormida.-


End file.
